Lights! Camera! Hollywood!
Lights, Camera, Hollywood! is a Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales episode that will take place at Disney's Hollywood Studios. Plot The film starts out with performers dancing and singing "Spotlight on a Dream" and "Hooray for Hollywood" and Mickey, Pooh, Stitch, Sora, Charlie Brown, Snoopy, Bob, Larry, Junior, and the rest are ready to start a movie by experiencing all the attractions in the park such as Toy Story Mania!, Star Tours, Indiana Jones, The Tower of Terror, Rock 'n Roller Coaster, Muppet Vision 3D, Mickey and Minnie's Runaway Railway, and Fantasmic!. They end up with the "Hooray for Hollywood" musical number in front of the Chinese Theater. Cast *Mila Kunis as Charlie Brown *Grey DeLisle as Lucy Van Pelt *Pamela Hayden as Linus Van Pelt *Alyson Stoner as Marcie *Daveigh Chase as Sally Brown *Bill Melendez as Snoopy and Woodstock *Phil Vischer as Bob the Tomato, Jimmy Gourd, Archibald Asparagus, Philippe Pea, and Mr. Lunt *Mike Nawrocki as Larry the Cucumber, Jerry Gourd, and Jean-Claude Pea *Lisa Vischer as Junior Asparagus *Keri Pisapia as Laura Carrot *Ken Page as Mr. Nezzer *Megan Murphy as Madame Blueberry *Cydney Trent as Petunia Rhubarb *Haley Joel Osment as Sora *Hayden Panettiere as Kairi *Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck *Bill Farmer as Goofy, Pluto, and Horace Horsecollar *Hynden Walch as Minnie Mouse, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Alice, Wendy, and the Evil Queen *Olivia Holt as Chip and Anna (additional dialogue) *Megan Hilty as Daisy Duck *Corey Burton as Dale, Ludwig von Drake, Captain Hook, and the Mad Hatter *Jason Marsden as Max Goof *April Winchell as Clarabelle Cow *Alan Young as Scrooge McDuck *Terry McGovern as Launchpad McQuack *Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Pete, the Big Bad Wolf, Fat Cat, Darkwing Duck, King Louie, Bonkers, and Zummi Gummi *Travis Oates as Piglet *Gregg Berger as Eeyore *Tom Kenny as Rabbit *Katie Leigh as Sunni Gummi *Chris Sanders as Stitch *Tom Hanks as Woody *Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear *Joan Cusack as Jessie *Wallace Shawn as Rex *Seth Adkins as Pinocchio *Phil Snyder as Jiminy Cricket *Joel McCrary as Baloo *Adam Wylie as Peter Pan *Mae Whitman as Tinkerbell *Jennifer Hale as Cinderella *Katherine Von Till as Snow White *Kate Higgins as Aurora *Jodi Benson as Ariel *Julie Nathanson as Belle *Anika Noni Rose as Tiana *Michael-Leon Wooley as Louis *Mandy Moore as Rapunzel *Irene Bedard as Pocahontas *Kristen Bell as Anna *Jackie Burns as Elsa *Josh Gad as Olaf *Nathan Lane as Timon *Ernie Sabella as Pumbaa *Scott Weiner as Aladdin *Linda Larkin as Jasmine *Jim Meskimen as Genie *Jonathan Freeman as Jafar *Gilbert Gotfired as Iago *Ross Lynch as Austin Moon *Laura Marano as Ally Dawson *Raini Rodriguez as Trish *Calum Worthy as Dez *Willa Holland as Aqua *Steve Whitmire as Kermit the Frog, Bean Bunny, Beaker, Rizzo the Rat, and Statler *Eric Jacobson as Fozzie, Miss Piggy, Sam the Eagle, and Animal *Dave Goelz as Gonzo, Zoot, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, and Waldorf *Bill Barretta as Rowlf the Dog, Dr. Teeth, Swedish Chef, Pepe, and Bobo the Bear *Matt Vogel as Sweetums, Robin the Frog, Constantine, and Floyd Pepper *David Rudman as Scooter and Janice *Paul Reubens as Captain Rex (RX-24) *Debby Ryan as Jessie Prescott *China Anna McCain as Herself *Stefanie Scott as Herself *Chris Galya as Tony *Peyton List as Emma Ross *Cameron Boyce as Luke Ross *Karan Brar as Ravi Ross *Skai Jackson as Zuri Ross Songs *Spotlight on a Dream *Hey a Movie! - The Peanuts Gang, The VeggieTales Gang, The Muppets, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Sora *Hooray for Hollywood! *A Billion Hits - Austin Moon *Na Na Na (The Summer Song) - Austin Moon *Hooray for Hollywood! (reprise)Category:Walt Disney World Resort Category:Disney's Peanuts and VeggieTales